


Kinky Gotham Oneshots

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, But Os is totally cool with it I swear, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Express Consent, Facials, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jim is a sap, Jim thinks Oswald is pretty, Kinda, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, The Foxglove, Window Sex, bdsm club, sorta dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by kinky thread starters. Various pairings.Thread Starters: Kink Edition





	1. Look At Your City, Mr. Mayor (Edward Nygma/Oswald Cobblepot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you. Right up against the window.”
> 
> I'm not too sure where this fits in the Gotham timeline exactly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oswald’s breath created little clouds on the glass as his face was pressed against it. He panted and squeezed his eyes shut as long, nimble fingers worked the button on his trousers open and pulled the zip down. Then, there was a voice in his ear.

 

“I want you, Mr. Mayor. Right up against this window.” It purred.

 

Oswald swallowed hard and then nodded. He had to admit, the thrill of doing this in broad daylight, against a window where anyone could see all of his bits and pieces if they looked up…it was exciting. It created a deep-seated heat that curled up tight in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I’m busy.” He protested. “I have a meeting to attend in thirty mi- “

 

His words were replaced with a short gasp when a hand slid down to cup him through the silk briefs he’d chosen to wear today.

 

“It won’t take that long.” The voice promised, rubbing the palm of his hand against Oswald’s rapidly hardening erection. Then, in a blink of an eye, Oswald’s trousers and briefs were around his ankles and a hand was pressed against his belly, steadying him.

 

Oswald gasped, eyeing the street below. Gotham’s citizens passed by, going about their business completely unaware that their beloved mayor and king was put on display not ten feet above. He was hard as a rock and leaking against the window for all the world to see.

 

A foot tapped on the inside of Oswald’s right shoe, telling him to spread his legs a bit more.  The hand on his stomach pressed tighter and another pressed light against his shoulder, effectively bending him forward just a bit. There was a bit of shuffling behind, then cold…right against his hole. Circling and pressing. Oswald shivered, even as the lubrication grew warmer, and moaned as a long finger slid inside of him. It moved in and out as lips pressed against his ear. Oswald’s lashes fluttered and his forehead fell against the glass, his fist balled up beside his face.

 

The finger inside of him moved in and out with ease and was soon joined with another long digit. Oswald’s moaning broke off as his voice grew higher and soon, he was rocking back against the hand that was giving him so much pleasure. Just a slight curl up had Oswald seeing stars and shuddering with need. “Oh please…please…I need it. Please.” He begged. He was already embarrassingly close.

 

Despite Oswald’s whine of protest, the fingers slid out and were replaced by the blunt, slick head of something bigger. The man behind the mayor had to bend at the knees in order to line himself up properly and effectively sheath himself slowly within his boss.

 

Oswald’s cries of pleasure and discomfort were muffled by him biting into his index finger. He felt so full, so _complete_ with a cock in his ass, shirt and vest rucked up his chest where a hand sat holding him close.

 

The taller man behind Oswald gave him a couple of moments to adjust before sliding a hand into his hair and rocking his hips back and forward. The pace was a slow rolling at first, but quickly evolved into short, precisely angled thrusts that made Oswald’s toes curl in his fancy studded shoes.

 

Each stab forward made contact with that little bundle of nerves that made Oswald’s voice get really high and breathy, just as it was now, as he begged to be touched.

 

“No.” The man growled. “You’re going to come, untouched, all over the glass, in front of the city you love more than me.”

 

The hand in his hair moved down to grip his hip, and Oswald felt the heat in his belly grow hotter and hotter. He rocked back into the slender hips of the man behind him, gasping as his cock reached new depths. Oswald’s knee was starting to grow more painful, but he was so close it hurt. All he needed was one more-

 

Ahh there it was. A carefully landed jam to the prostate and Oswald reached blast off, smearing a sticky mess against the glass and shuddering in the other man’s arms as he came, hard, in front of his fair city. His body tightened and spasmed around the cock inside of him and Oswald’s cries quieted into softer gasps and moans as he came down from his high.

 

The man made a few more uncoordinated thrusts and then Oswald was being filled with the same substance that clung to the glass and his front as a hot breath in his ear moaned his name.

 

Oswald peeked back over his shoulder just in time to see the man remove his glasses and wipe his sweaty forehead on his sleeve. Luckily, he’d chosen not to wear his expensive green tailored suit for this occasion.

 

His Chief of Staff gave Oswald a smile over his shoulder as if they’d only been holding a conversation instead of copulating like wild animals in front of the whole of Gotham. He then slid out of Oswald’s body and turned him around for a gentle, loving kiss.

 

“Sexual activity releases endorphins that help reduce the stress response.”

 

Oswald smiled against his lips. “Only looking to help, were you?”

 

Ed smirked. “That and your gluteus looks rather exquisite in those new trousers.”

 

Oswald blushed pink and turned to shut the curtains behind him. “You’re insatiable.”

 

Ed could only hum in agreement as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Oswald’s waist with a kiss to his shoulder.  He then stuffed himself back into his own trousers and straightened his shirt, smoothing his hair as he smiled at Oswald doing the same. “Do you need me at the meeting? I could go home and start dinner.”

 

Oswald’s smile grew. “That would be lovely, yes. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

Ed stepped forward and kissed Oswald’s cheek. “I know you will.”


	2. Fuck Me Like You (Still) Hate Me (Jim Gordon/Oswald Cobblepot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I love you, right? I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.” & “I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud.”

They did this often, the two of them. Somewhere between fancy dinners and wild romps in the sack, Detective James Gordon had fallen hopelessly in love with criminal kingpin and former mayor, Oswald Cobblepot. They were in a relationship, of sorts. Neither shouted it to the world, nor did they make any attempt to hide it. It just was. They just were.

 

Together.

 

 

They did not profess their love through long-winded poetry. They _showed_ their love.

 

Little things at first. Favors done without favors owed. “Anonymous” tips that sent foul people from the streets. Certain crimes overlooked. Files lost. Evidence disappeared. Investigations swept under the table.

 

Sex. So much sex.

 

 

After Jim had “come to his senses” and realized that touching Oswald did not make him “dirty”, he began touching Oswald a lot. Jim was never one for exhibitionism. He preferred taking Oswald in private, where he could enjoy him…keep him all to himself.

 

They’d had sex several places; clubs, bars, inside the stalls of several restrooms- both fancy and not, Oswald’s grand limo, Jim’s tiny rusting Coupe, even the file and locker rooms of the GCPD after hours.

 

Jim enjoyed all of those places, but his favorite, by far, was his very own bedroom. There was just something about watching the little bird writhe in his sheets with pleasure, skin flushed pink, that really got him going. In the privacy of his apartment, Oswald could be as loud as he wanted…and boy oh boy was he loud.

 

“Fuck, _please_ Jim...” He whined, tossing his pretty head back.

 

Jim’s lips detached from Oswald’s thigh and he looked up at him. “Please _what_? Tell me what you want, Oswald. Tell me and I’ll give you _anything_.”

 

Oswald flushed even more, freckles standing out on his cheeks. “Fuck me. Hard.” He almost whispered. Oswald didn’t curse much. He’d been taught that cursing was a symptom of poor intelligence and creativity. But he’d said the word ‘fuck’ twice in under a minute. Jim considered that a victory.

 

He crawled up to straddle Oswald’s small hips and kissed him deep, tongue pushing and searching as his hands cradled Oswald’s face. Oswald moaned into Jim’s mouth, his own hands coming up to rest against Jim’s back. Breaking the kiss, Jim looked down at the man he’d once considered his enemy.

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

Oswald blinked at him. It wasn’t often Jim said those words aloud. “Of course...”

 

“Good…because I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.” Jim’s voice dipped into a growl that had Oswald shivering beneath him.

 

“Oh yes _please_.”

 

Jim smirked and without blinking, manhandled Oswald onto his stomach, his pretty pink ass propped up high for Jim’s enjoyment. Jim loved Oswald’s bottom. He had such a nice ass. It was a shame he covered it with his coattails most of the time.

 

But tonight it was _his_.

 

Without warning, Jim’s palm came down on the skin of Oswald’s right cheek, causing him to jerk forward with a moan. “Shit…” He landed several more, until Jim’s hand was stinging and Oswald’s ass was bright red and the smaller man was in tears. “ _Please_ Jim…”

 

“Shut up.” Jim popped open a bottle of lube and drizzled it over Oswald’s pink, puckered hole, not even bothering to warm it for him first. Oswald hissed and then gasped as Jim shoved two fingers right in. It was a tight and uncomfortable fit. Oswald was always so fucking tight.

 

“A-ahhh…hahaha…fuck…hurts...” Oswald mewled. “Keep going…”

 

Jim clenched his jaw and dug in as far as possible with his two digits, curling them up in a come-hither motion to repeatedly prod Oswald’s prostate. Oswald’s fingers tightened in the sheets and he cried out, jerking forward in search of any sort of friction for his desperately leaking cock.

 

“Gah! Do that again!” He choked out and Jim leaned over to pull his hair.

 

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, _slut_.”

 

Oswald almost sobbed in pleasure when Jim did it anyway.

 

Jim pulled his fingers out then and wiped them on the blanket before quickly discarding his own pants and underwear. Quickly, he slicked up his generously sized erection, eyeing Oswald’s ass the whole time. _Fuck_ , he was pretty.

 

He moved in behind Oswald and positioned him so that he could slide right into that delectable, squeezing heat. Oswald’s body became electrified when Jim entered him. He arched his back and pressed backward to get him impossibly deeper, whimpering the whole time. “Ohhh yes…feels so good, officer…so big…ahhh yesss.”

 

Jim grunted and snapped his hips forward. “ _Detective_.” Oswald’s moan came out choked and Jim snapped forward again, holding tight to his hips. “And _you_ are a fucking criminal.”

 

Oswald whimpered again and nodded. “I-I am. I’m selfish.”

 

Jim grunted again in agreement and slammed forward. “Very. You belong in prison, not in my bed.”

 

Oswald swallowed hard and pushed back against him almost angrily. “You relish it, d-detective. You…ahhh…you delight in this d-darkness.”

 

Jim snarled and bent forward, fucking into Oswald furiously. Punishingly. His fingertips were sure to leave bruises in the morning.

 

Oswald came hard with a howl, all over Jim’s sheets, with a hand around his cock. Jim bit at Oswald’s earlobe and then pulled out, quickly arranging Oswald on his back in front of him. Jim straddled his chest and jerked himself off the rest of the way before coming with a grunt in Oswald’s lashes, his bangs, over his pretty freckled cheeks, chin, lips and neck.

 

“Fuck, Penguin…look so fucking wrecked like this. Disgusting.” He purred, milking himself on Oswald’s chest.

 

Oswald smirked and licked his lips.  “You too, _old friend_.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but smile as he leaned down to kiss him, tangling their fingers beside Oswald’s head. “That’s _boyfriend_ to you.”


	3. Matching Scars To Prove Our Love (Victor Zsasz/Oswald Cobblepot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to make you bleed.”
> 
> I'm not sure if this counts as self-harm, but I'll put it here and in the tags, just in case.

Oswald sighed out loud as Victor’s lips traveled up his throat to suck lightly on his earlobe. A light flush dusted his cheeks and his lashes fluttered as he enjoyed the pleasure Victor was giving him just with his hand alone.

 

Oswald’s hips rolled up against Victor’s fist which was wrapped tight around his flushed and leaking erection. His long fingers, wet with Oswald’s precum, created the perfect suction that had the shorter man hurtling toward the finish line. Victor could tell by Oswald’s gasps that he was close…so he removed his hand.

 

Oswald whined and Victor smirked. “Nuh-uh, boss. Not yet.”

 

Victor took him in. Oswald’s face was pink and dotted; his hair was sticking up in all sorts of odd angles from Victors fingers being in it; his lips were kissed pink and swollen, shining with saliva; his shirt was tugged from his pants; one side of his suspenders hung loose; his vest lay open; his jacket was pushed down to his elbows; his pants’ zipper was ruined and the first three or four buttons of his shirt were ripped open. And then there was his cock, hot and heavy, sitting uncut against his belly that heaved in and out with every breath Oswald took.

 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Victor practically growled and Oswald blushed deeper, glancing down with a flutter of eyelashes as if he didn’t believe him.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I wanna scar you…make you bleed.” Victor told him, licking his lips.

 

Oswald blinked at him, eyes wide. “W-why would you want to do something like that?”

 

Victor stalked back up to him, smirking at the way Oswald’s cock twitched in anticipation.

 

“Because _no one_ should be this perfect.”

 

And there was the blush again, only this time Victor held his face so he couldn’t drop his gaze. “I mean it.”

 

Oswald swallowed hard. “I-I know.”

 

Victor’s eyes landed on Oswald’s mouth before his lips did and he kissed him for a long while, until Oswald was panting into his mouth again.

 

Victor pulled back just a few centimeters to search Oswald’s gaze. It was heated and the pale green was almost consumed by black. “What do you say, boss? Can I cut you?”

 

Oswald swallowed hard and then licked his lips, nodding. “Not too deeply.”

 

Victor smirked in victory and scooped Oswald up into his arms so that Oswald’s legs hung over his hips. He kissed away the smaller man’s cry of indignation and carried him from his writing desk to the bed, sitting down with Oswald in his lap.

Oswald practically melted in Victor’s arms, arms looping around his neck. They’d been in many sexual situations before but Oswald had never seen Victor’s body without his admittedly sexy clothes.

 

“C-can I see you?” He whispered against Victor’s lips.

 

“I suppose that’s only fair.” Victor answered, trailing his lips down Oswald’s sharp jaw.

 

Oswald almost beamed as he quickly began divesting Victor of his clothing. Once Victor’s skin was bare, Oswald’s smile faded and his brow furrowed.

 

Victor had many scars. Some were white with age, others pink and some were still scabbed over. Oswald’s fingers hovered over a particular set of five and looked at Victor’s face to gauge his reaction. Victor only pressed his lips tight and gave a slow, silent nod.

 

Victor held deathly still as Oswald gently brushed his fingertips over Victor’s scars. He silently counted them, swallowing hard as the number grew higher and higher. He didn’t ask why.

 

Victor’s own eyes fluttered closed when Oswald leaned forward and brushed his lips over a new set of scars.

 

“This is what you want to do to me?”

 

Victor purred, bringing a hand up to Oswald’s hair to comb lightly through it. “Not so deep…and only if you want me to.”

 

Oswald eyed Victor’s scars again and then nodded. “I do.”

 

Victor smiled at Oswald and then continued to press kisses to his jaw and throat. “Just tell me where.”

Oswald nodded and brought Victor’s hand to the inside of his thigh. “Here. One mark for every time we’ve been together in this way.”

 

Victor smiled and pressed his nose into his hair. “Mm keep talking like that and soon you’ll look like me.”

 

Oswald smiled and closed his eyes. “That wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

Victor could only chuckle as he lay Oswald down on the mattress, leaning over him to kiss his lips.

 

Oswald’s clothing came off slowly, mostly because Victor insisted on kissing every bit of newly exposed skin. By the time he was nude, Oswald was shivering and gripping the sheets. Victor’s lips felt like fire on his skin.

 

Victor stood then and walked over to his jacket which had been tossed away earlier. From the inside pocket, he withdrew a box-cutter, sliding the blade up.

 

He then turned back to Oswald, giving him a dark smirk as he sauntered toward the bed, pants hanging low on his sharp hips and tenting, unashamed, in the front.

 

He crawled between Oswald’s legs and set the box-cutter off to the side, pressing kisses to his calves and knees, up closer and closer to where Oswald wanted him most. And because Victor was a tease by nature, he gave his erection a kiss before sitting back on his knees.

 

He took the box-cutter in hand and lay between Oswald’s spread thighs, kissing the inside of both. Oswald propped himself up on his elbows to watch, pulling lightly at his lower lip with his teeth.

 

Victor looked up at him with wide, sincere eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Oswald whined, gripping the sheet. “ _Please_ Victor.”

 

Victor nodded and then set to work, drawing a thin line on Oswald’s inner thigh with his blade. It was deep enough to leave a scar but not deep enough to cause serious damage. Victor knew what he was doing. He glanced up at Oswald after the first cut, making sure he was still okay with this.

 

Oswald had his mouth open and his head back, eyes closed in bliss. His thighs shook slightly with adrenaline and pleasure.

 

Victor smirked a little and made a second, and then a third line, looking up when Oswald hissed. His back was arched and his cock throbbed against his stomach. He was  _beautiful_.

 

Victor found himself smiling. “You alright?”

 

“Oh god yes…Victor, it feels _amazing_.”

 

Victor hummed and then leaned forward, laving his tongue over the bleeding cuts with a moan. Oswald let out a choked moan and whispered “ _Fuck..._ ” under his breath.

 

Victor drew one more vertical line and then another, going across the other four. The final line was finished with another kiss and a smirk. “One for this time.”

 

Oswald groaned as Victor’s tongue darted over the cuts again and again.

 

Victor then wiped the box-cutter on the blanket, sliding the blade back down. He tossed the thing away and then crawled back up to kiss his small boss deeply. Oswald’s hands moved up to cup Victor’s hairless head and he moaned at the coppery taste in Victor’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me now...while it’s still bleeding.”

 

Victor smirked and kissed him again. “Yes boss.”


	4. Business Or Pleasure? (Jim Gordon/Oswald Cobblepot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just sit back and let me give you a show.” & "Let me blindfold you"
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet. It was supposed to be short, but really got away from me there toward the end. Bear in mind that I'm not stating anything negative about BDSM whatsoever. I'm actually extremely open to it.  
> The views of these characters do not necessarily line up with my own.

Jim had no idea what he was doing here again. He wasn’t on duty; his shift had ended 3 hours ago. There were no leads here. The music was giving him a headache and the smell of the place was not helping. Everywhere he looked, there were people writhing on top of each other, clad in leather and spikes, hands bound, mouths gagged, some were being spanked and flogged…why the _hell_ was he here?

 

He’d regretted this as soon as he walked in the door. The eyes that followed him were unnerving. Men and women alike ogled him as he walked past. His skin felt hot. Damn him for looking for a bit of spontaneity. He should have just rubbed one out at home.

 

Like a magnet, his eyes were drawn to the only other fully clothed being in the room. _Oh no._

 

He was impeccably dressed in solid black, not a stitch out of place. His dark hair reflected the reds and blues of the lights overhead and he looked sedated, eyelids heavy as he lay his head back against the throne he sat in. A young, muscular, blonde man kneeled, naked, between his open legs His fingers were buried in the man’s blonde hair as his head bobbed up and down in his lap. And then he picked his head up and his eyes met Jim’s, a smirk pulling across his face. It was all over from there.

 

Oswald pushed the man who was servicing him to the side and tucked himself back into his pants, unashamed. He stood and limped over to Jim with a grin plastered across his face. “Jim! Old friend! How…odd to see you here. Business, perhaps?”

 

 _Say yes. Say yes._ “No.”

 

Oswald’s lashes fluttered in surprise. “No? Are you here for… _pleasure_ then?” He smirked, pleased with the double-entendre.

 

Jim ignored the question and turned to leave. “I have to-“

 

Oswald grabbed at his wrist, fingers surprisingly gentle. “No, please.” Jim looked down at his wrist, bearing a simple rainbow wristband peeking out from under his sleeve, and then up at his face. “I-I just mean…you just got here! Stay and look around a bit. We’re not as depraved as you might believe.” Oswald glanced at a couple to his right. A man was tied still with rope and chained on a leash and a woman was petting his head. “Well…not all of us.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but be amused at that. Oswald dropped his hand and stepped back. “All of the things done here are done with consent. It’s the number-one rule.” He gestured to a sign, where, in fact, “Consent is MANDATORY” was listed at the very top of a long list of rules that also contained rules such as “Absolutely no breath-play, strangulation, or suffocation” and “One drink per hour maximum.”

 

“So why do you come here?” Jim asked, shifting on his feet.

 

Oswald scoffed, as if the answer was an obvious one. “Look at me, Jim. I don’t exactly have men climbing over each other to spend time with me, out there.” He shrugged. “Here, it’s…different. They don’t care about my injuries or my crimes. I’m not the Penguin here. I’m just-“

 

“Ozzie~” Someone cooed, sauntering up behind the small man and kissing at his neck. Jim felt a hot rush of jealousy course through his body before he could stop himself and instead, looked away as if it didn’t bother him.

 

Oswald grinned and gave the man room by tilting his head to the side. After he was done, the man looked up at Jim as if he hadn’t noticed him there. “Oooh who’s this, Ozzie? He looks important.”

 

Oswald blushed and gestured to Jim. “This is my friend, Jim. He’s new to the Foxglove. Jim, this is…my _friend_ Dean. He’s a club promoter who’s been working with me on _Oswald’s_ and he more or less invited me to join the Foxglove.”

 

Dean blinked at Jim a few times and then at Oswald. “ _Jim_? _The_ Jim? The one you-“

 

Oswald’s entire face went pink. “Yes! Yes, alright, that’s…that’s quite enough.”

 

Jim was confused but shook Dean’s hand anyway. “It’s good to meet you.”

 

Dean smirked. “Mm and maybe after Ozzie’s done with you, we’ll _meet_ again.”

 

It was Jim’s turn to go pink. He turned back to Oswald who looked utterly amused. “He’s like that with everyone.”

 

Jim nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked as if any touch or provocation could send him running to the door, but kept looking around at other couples with barely-hidden interest. The sounds of chains rattling and leather coming against skin was, at the very least, intriguing. “So now what?”

 

Oswald shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

 

Jim looked down again at the band around Oswald’s wrist. “Rainbow?”

 

Oswald blinked and lifted his arm. “Just an indicator of who you’re willing to…spend time with. Do you have one?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I don’t even know why I’m still here.”

 

Oswald shrugged, sensing Jim’s discomfort. He had some of an idea as to why he might feel that way. “Let it be known that anything you do here is to be kept entirely secret. It’s the Foxglove’s other unwritten number one rule.”

 

“Good to know.” Jim deadpanned.

 

Oswald allowed his fingers to trail down Jim’s arm and Jim followed them with his eyes before looking into Oswald’s. _Oh._

 

“Forget it.”

 

Oswald’s face fell, dejected. He looked down and clenched his jaw as Jim watched. He almost felt bad.

 

Oswald lifted his head and jut his jaw out defiantly, eyes searching Jim’s face. He looked oddly beautiful like that, the stubborn ass. “Well then. Have a wonderful evening, old friend. I’ll try not to take your rejection personally.”

 

He turned to walk away and Jim did something he never thought he would. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed Oswald’s sleeve. He didn’t even have the wits to come up with _why_ he’d done it. Perhaps it was instincts telling him that if he let Oswald walk away now, he might not get another chance at this…whatever this was.

 

Oswald looked down at his hand and then up into his eyes, the irritation fading to confusion. Before Jim could convince himself not to, he pressed himself against Oswald and brushed his lips against the smaller man’s jaw.

 

Oswald gasped softly and lifted his hand to tangle in Jim’s blonde hair. Was this really happening? Was he going mad?

 

Jim snaked an arm around Oswald’s waist and pressed his lips to Oswald’s pale neck. “No one will know about this.”

 

“You have my word.”

 

Jim’s eyes searched Oswald’s, finding no lie or intent to deceive. He looked wild and eager, his pupils almost swallowing the entirety of his iris.

 

And it was with that that Jim smashed their lips together, nearly splitting Oswald’s against his teeth. They kissed like lovers that hadn’t seen each other in years. They kissed like their bodies held the last bits of oxygen in the world.

 

Jim stumbled backward and sat in the throne-chair that Oswald had previously been sitting upon, bringing Oswald down with him. Oswald straddled Jim’s thigh awkwardly and cupped his strong jaw in both hands as their lips moved together.

 

Jim’s arms coiled around Oswald and held him close, craving the heat and warmth and comfort that came with holding someone this way. Oswald relaxed into the embrace and trailed his kisses from Jim’s lips to his jaw and down his neck. “What do you want, James?” He whispered, low into Jim’s ear as his hips rocked forward in Jim’s lap.

 

The friction made Jim groan and grip Oswald’s slender waist. “ _Anything_.”

 

Oswald smirked against Jim’s earlobe and blew on his neck before standing in front of Jim with a slight wobble. The outline of his erection was clearly visible through the fabric of his trousers but Jim was faring no better, tenting his own more and more as he took him all in.

 

Under the dim lights of the club, Oswald looked almost ethereal. His suit was far more modern and there was not a stitch of color in it, making his eyes a clear gray and his skin a flawless porcelain. His hair was softly tussled and Jim felt himself twitch imagining the fingers that had made their way through it. Never, in all his years knowing the Penguin, would he have described him as pretty…but standing there before him with a fire burning in his eyes and lips swollen from their kissing, he was damn near _perfect_.

 

Jim leaned up to steal another kiss but was stopped by Oswald’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the chair.

 

“Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

 

Jim blinked and did as he was told, eyes holding Oswald’s while deft fingers worked open the buttons of his jacket and vest. Those came off with no problem, leaving Oswald in a simple black dress shirt and silky black tie that probably cost more than Jim’s whole wardrobe.

 

Oswald removed it and draped it around Jim’s shoulders before working on the tiny buttons of his shirt. That’s when Jim noticed his hands shaking. Oswald’s eyes read confidence and determination but Jim could see how nervous he was, always strung so tight and worried about what others thought of him.

 

Jim leaned up, despite Oswald’s instructions to sit back, and kissed the warm, flushed skin beneath his shirt. He trailed his lips over every exposed inch and mouthed at his navel, eliciting a soft gasp from its owner.

 

Soon, the shirt joined the pile of discarded clothes and he was left shirtless. Jim’s eyes roved over every scar and mark marring Oswald’s flesh. There were so many. The one that drew his eye, however, was the one on his left side. It was the newest, still healing and pink, drawing in puckered skin around its edge. Jim just barely brushed his fingertips against the outside and Oswald jumped like he’d been shocked. “It’s still-“

 

“Is this where Nygma…?” He questioned, looking up at Oswald with a crease in his brow.

 

Oswald only nodded, clenching his jaw. It was obvious that scar still caused him a great amount of pain, and not all of it physical.

 

Jim looked back down at it and then kissed his sternum. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Oswald nearly choked at that, looking away to blink back tears.

 

“That’s very kind of you to say.”

 

“I mean it.” Jim insisted with all the certainty in the world.

 

Oswald smiled tightly and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

Oswald continued to undress, though he really couldn’t seem to get out of his pants without stumbling or nearly falling over. He cursed and held his leg, breathing heavy. This was really hindering his attempt at being alluring or putting on a good show. Why hadn’t he thought of this?

 

Jim noticed his struggle and gently held his hip to stabilize him. “May I help you?” He offered and Oswald relented, nodding with a breath of relief. “Please.”

 

Jim got down on his knees and kissed Oswald’s belly, carefully helping him step out of his pants and supporting him when he needed to lift his good leg. He buffered the embarrassment with kisses to his torso and hipbones.

 

Oswald sighed out and smiled, stroking Jim’s hair. “You’re a good man, James Gordon.”

 

Jim stood and held the back of his head to kiss him before turning them and allowing Oswald to sit in the chair. He then dropped back down to his knees and peppered kisses down Oswald’s body.  

 

His hands moved down to Oswald’s twisted knee and worked the muscles around his injury, both firmly and tenderly to give him as much relief as possible. Oswald sighed and groaned at the feeling, painful yet pleasant. No one had ever taken the time to do this for him but _god_ it felt amazing. It even caused an odd sort of arousal in his briefs that had him blushing all over.

 

When he was done massaging Oswald’s leg, Jim’s fingers hooked over the simply scandalous maroon briefs and Oswald’s hand moved down to quickly grip Jim’s. “Are you sure?”

 

Jim smiled and kissed his thigh. “I’m positive.” He made quick work of the last piece of fabric and then nosed at the junction of his leg and hip. Oswald let out a soft mewl and gripped Jim’s hair, watching him.

 

“My safe word is Cabernet.” Oswald stated and Jim peered up at him with a raised and curious brow. Oswald blushed. “Just…in case you’d like to do a scene.”

 

Jim smiled up at him a little. “I think I’ll take it slow this time.”

 

 _This time_.

 

Jim took in the sight of Oswald, achingly hard and flushed, leaking against his stomach. “Eager, are we?”

 

“ _Oh_ James, you have _no_ idea.” Oswald practically growled.

 

Jim smirked at that and then got the _filthiest_ idea…well, for him at least. “Hold out your wrists.”

 

Oswald blinked but did as asked, holding his breath as he watched Jim pull Oswald’s tie from his shoulders and loop it around and around his wrists. “This is okay?” Jim asked, pausing before he tied the knot.

 

Oswald audibly swallowed and nodded. “Y-yes.”

 

Jim nodded and then proceeded to finish binding Oswald’s hands. He pushed them up over his head. ‘Keep them there.”

 

Oswald’s eyes were like fire, burning into Jim’s skin as he watched him and obeyed Jim’s authoritative but gentle voice. “You…you can blindfold me too…if you like. Or gag me…it doesn’t matter.”

 

It was Jim’s turn to swallow hard. “You sure?”

 

Oswald let out an exasperated little noise. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t offer.”

 

Jim thought on it for just a moment before pulling his own tie from around his neck and placing it over Oswald’s eyes. He tied it securely behind his head and admired the way Oswald looked like this. His hair stuck up in odd angles from the tie around his head and the black silk around his wrists provided a nice contrast to the milky whiteness of his skin. Jim realized he could leave him there, just like this. Oswald would be none the wiser and probably humiliated.

 

Instead, he ghosted his fingertips down the underside of Oswald’s left bicep, looking him over.

 

Oswald shifted in the chair and pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth in anticipation.

 

Jim reached out and gently thumbed at Oswald’s right nipple, eliciting a short gasp from the bound man, but he stayed otherwise, very quiet. Jim wasn’t used to that. Oswald was a talker.

 

To get more noises out of him, Jim rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger. Oswald’s gasp devolved into a moan and he tilted his head back. Jim was left breathless by how utterly _delicious_ Oswald looked like that.

 

As Jim pinched at his nipple again, Oswald canted his hips up and groaned. “Oh _god_ Jim..”

 

And that was it, really. Jim’s desire hit him full-force and he leaned forward, kissing Oswald’s sternum and moving his lips to one nub and then the next, leaving them both red and swollen when he moved his kisses down Oswald’s stomach.

 

He loved the way Oswald moaned and arched against his face, seeking more and more friction, anywhere he could get it. _God,_ he was so deceptively small, his strength continuing to surprise Jim with the force his hips rocked up.

 

Jim had to effectively hold Oswald’s hips still, thumbs pressing against the dimples of his hips as his lips went lower and lower. He stopped to breathe hot air against Oswald’s erection and take a look at him. His skin was flushed pink from his cheeks to his shoulders and down his torso. Jim’s eyes lingered on Oswald’s jumping and twitching erection and then moved down, past his scrotum to… _oh god_.

 

A flash of bright purple caught Jim’s eye and he moved to confirm that yes, Oswald was wearing a plug. Its base sat snug between his cheeks and gave a hint to the generous size of the thing. Jim swore under his breath and palmed at himself to keep from creaming right then and there. It made him wonder if Oswald wore the thing often, under all his fancy layers. If he’d worn it while Jim was around.

 

“Jim?” Oswald’s voice broke him out of his head and he swallowed hard.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Oswald. A plug?”

 

Oswald flushed even brighter. “Well…yes. It makes preparation less difficult and tedious. You’re welcome to remove it if you like.”

 

Jim groaned at the thought but he had a different idea. He pushed light at the base of the plug and watched with interest when Oswald let his jaw drop and his body seize up. “ _O-Oh…Ohhh_ do that again.”

 

Jim did and was gifted with a punched-out moan and Oswald’s beautifully arching back. His arms came down in his pleasure to curl into Jim’s hair and Jim patiently pushed them back up above his head. “Don’t move or I’ll stop. Understand?”

 

Oswald bit his lip and nodded, groaning out loud when Jim’s hot mouth closed, unexpectedly, around his desperate erection. He was dangerously close. Every sense was unbelievably heightened due to being blindfolded. He’d been blessed with the previous man’s mouth before Jim even showed up, Jim was pushing on the base of his plug like it was a damn button, and every flick of Jim’s tongue felt like wet, white-hot heat.

 

“Oh my god…oh my god… _fuck_ …Jim _please_. May I come? _Please_ , Jim…please _please_ make me come.” Oswald begged, writhing in his seat and arching his back.

 

Jim pulled off of Oswald’s dick with a pop, earning a desperate whine. “Not yet.” He quickly unbuttoned and shoved down his pants, maneuvering Oswald over the cloth arm of the chair so that his head hung at the perfect goddamn level. Oswald knew exactly what was happening and situated his hips comfortably, more than eager to show Jim what he could do.

 

What he _wasn’t_ expecting was Jim’s mouth to close around him at the same time he took Jim’s heavy, girthy cock into his throat.

 

Jim’s head bobbed like he’d been doing this for years, assaulting Oswald’s frenulum with his tongue like he was trying to lick it off. His rhythm stuttered a bit when Oswald swallowed around Jim’s cockhead in quick succession. Luckily, he’d been blessed with no gag reflex and could, thus, handle Jim’s thrusting hips with no problem.

 

Jim pulled off of his cock again and panted, forehead resting on Oswald’s thigh. “Fuck, Peng- _Oswald_ …I’m so close.”

 

Oswald hummed to tell him it was okay. Jim kissed and licked at the base of Oswald’s cock and then at his flushed, leaking head. “Come with me.”

 

Oswald groaned and Jim gasped, pumping his hand as fast as he was pumping his hips, laving Oswald’s head with his tongue.

 

Jim was the first to go off, burying himself deep in Oswald’s mouth and pumping burst after burst of hot sticky seed down his throat. All it took was a couple of pushes to the base of Oswald’s plug and he was hurtling to the finish line just after, pulling off of Jim’s cock to practically scream his release, intensified by the blood rushing to his head.

 

Jim then pulled Oswald upright and removed the tie around his eyes, searching them for any kind of pain or discomfort. All he found was fondness and a smile. “It’s a shame this is only a one-time thing…” Oswald rasped, throat sore. “You’d make quite the Dom.”

 

Jim licked his lips and blushed, chuckling lightly as he untied Oswald’s wrists. “I never said that.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I never said that…that this was just a one-time thing.” Jim looked up at him again. “Just that no one can know.”

 

“I see.”

 

“At least not right now. If this gets out, if could put us both in serious jeopardy from all sides.” Jim reasoned.

 

“And I gave you my word.” Oswald said softly, thumbing at Jim’s swollen bottom lip.

 

Jim nodded silently, kissing his thumb. “I _definitely_ want to do this again.”

 

Oswald smirked and leaned forward to kiss the shell of Jim’s ear. “Very well, _officer_ , help me get dressed and escort me home…and I’ll _really_ put on a show.”

 

Jim had never moved so fast in his life.


End file.
